Grand Duke
The Grand Duke, or simply Duke, made his debut appearance in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. A loyal servant of the King and Prince Charming, he desperately searches for the maiden that left behind a glass slipper at the Prince's royal ball. Personality Physical Appearance The Grand Duke is a thin man that dresses in a high-collared, lilac jacket with pants of the same color. He wears a tasseled, silver pauldron on each shoulder, a silver belt with a blue, seemingly jeweled buckle, a red sash over his left shoulder and right hip, and a monocle on the right side of chest for his right eye. In terms of facial features, the Duke has thinning, black hair with thick mutton chops somewhat reminiscent of Xaldin's sideburns that form a thin mustache. He has black eyebrows and small, close-set eyes. His neck seems slightly longer than usual, and his nose is a bit large. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Grand Duke is first met by Terra, watching the prince. When Terra presents Cinderella, the Grand Duke is overjoyed as Prince Charming seems to have found a perfect match. He then points Terra in the direction of the stairs to reach the Ballroom balcony. However, he is later unable to call guards to detain the Symphony Master Unversed that came from the jealousy of Lady Tremaine and her daughters. After the defeat of the Unversed, the Grand Duke informs Terra about a boy in a mask (Vanitas) that arrived in the kingdom recently and unleashed the monsters under his command. The Grand Duke then follows Cinderella out of the Ballroom when the clock strikes midnight. Though he is unsuccessful in stopping her, he finds one of Cinderella's glass slippers that she left behind. When Aqua arrives and wishes to continue looking for clues about Master Xehanort, the Grand Duke meets her after the Prince briefly mistakes her for Cinderella. He then heads to Lady Tremaine's residence to find the young maiden the slipper belongs to, being unknowingly followed by Aqua. To buy time for Jaq to free Cinderella, Aqua convinces the Grand Duke to let her try on the slipper. However, Jaq manages to free Cinderella in time for her to try on the slipper. However, Lady Tremaine trips him, causing the slipper to slip from his grasp and to break. The Grand Duke is left depressed that he can't complete his duty. However, Cinderella reveals she has the other slipper and lets the Grand Duke put it on her foot to prove she's its owner. Overjoyed that he has found Prince Charming's bride, the Grand Duke takes Cinderella to be taken back to the palace. However, Lady Tremaine, fueled by her jealousy, uses her darkness to turn Cinderella's carriage into an Unversed called the Cursed Coach. The Grand Duke ran to tell Aqua so that Cinderella may kept safe. After the Unversed's defeat, the Grand Duke reunites Cinderella and the Prince. In the credits, he's shown happily watching over the Prince and Cinderella as they dance in the Ballroom. Origin The Grand Duke first appeared in Walt Disney's classic 1950 film ''Cinderella. Sharing a similar role as in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, he serves the King as his right-hand man. This unfortunately leads to death threats and other forms of pain being mentioned when the King loses his temper. Despite this, there is no love lost between the duo, the klutzy Duke always given a second chance. When the glass slipper belonging to Cinderella was left behind, he was sent on a desperate search to discover the girl for Prince Charming to marry after the royal ball. Gallery Grand Duke KHUX.png| de:Der Großherzog fr:Le Grand Duc Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Union χ